


Beacon Hills Isn't The Best Vacation Spot

by Phantomlimb



Category: New Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Funny, Humor, Jealous nick miller, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Sass, Sexual Tension, Smut, matchmaker Jess day, nervous nick miller, schmidt is an idiot, so much angst holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decided to spend their winter break in Beacon Hills. Little did they know the horrors and hairy problems the town faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Place Is A Shithole

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason, I wanted this for many many reasons and I hope this works out as well as I plan for it to

 

 

“This place is a shithole,” Schmidt said as he slammed the car door shut.

 

“ _Hey!_ Don’t be like that. It’s not shitty, it just has, uh, _character_ ,” Jess said defensively of their rented cabin.

 

“No Jess, it’s pretty shitty,” Nick said as he got some of their stuff out of the car.

 

“Seriously, though, don’t walk barefoot around here. I’m pretty sure one of us is going to get tetanus,” Winston chirped unhelpfully.

 

All three of the roommates looked at Nick.

 

“ _Hey,_ it’s not going to be me. I just bought me a pair of boots and nothings getting past these babies,” Nick said as he wiggled his feet.

 

“A _re those my shoes?!”_ Schmidt shrieked.

 

“Um…no,” Nick said lamely.

 

“Oh my god, I’m done. Good day to you all. I’m going for a walk and _don’t bother coming after me_!” Schmidt yelled as he stormed off.

 

“Guh, Nick, come on! You know he doesn’t like it when other people wear his shoes!” Jess said, looking at Nick disapprovingly.

 

Nick and Winston just snickered like the five year olds they actually fucking were.

 

“I can’t even say I’m sorry because d _id you see his face?_ ” Nick said breathless from laughing.

 

“You guys are so immature,” Jess said as she walked to go find Schmidt.

 

“Aw Jess, come on! Let him sulk, it'll do him some good!” Nick yelled after her.

 

It was winter break and the gang decided it would be cool to go camping together. Well Winston, Nick and Jess thought it would be cool; Schmidt just came along because he refused to be left out.

 

“I can’t believe I let you guys drag me off to this godforsaken forres-”

 

“Schmidt! It is _not that bad._ Besides, we’ve gone camping before,” Jess said interrupting his incessant whining as she trotted to catch up to him.

 

Schmidt narrowed his eyes at her, lightly tilted his head with sass and scoffed.

 

“Okay, that one time Nick threw his keys into the valley does nOT _COUNT AS CAMPING, JESSICA!”_ He bellowed.

 

Jess smiled nervously.

 

“Okay, no, don’t do that. You look like a feral badger, stop it!”

 

“ _YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE BEING YELLED AT. YOU KNOW IT REMINDS ME OF MY PARENT’S MARRIAGE!”_ Jess yelled at him through her awkward smile as she ran off.

 

“Oye vey,” Schmidt said, shaking his head in annoyance as he walked to the more woodsy part of the cabin to explore and get away from all of _that_.

 

 

Jess stopped smiling and walked over to where Nick and Winston were getting the rest of their stuff out of the car.

 

“Need any help?” Jess inquired.

 

“Your help would’ve been appreciated about, uh, let's see: thirty minutes ago,” Winston groaned out as he grabbed Schmidt’s products bag.

 

“Oh, oh well,” Jess said as she perched herself on the cabin’s porch’s banister.

 

~~This was probably not the best idea because this was a shoddy made porch but foreshadowing, kiddos~~

 

Jess sat still there, really enjoying the scenic views until Winston rudely interrupted her.

 

“Aye, Jess, can you **_not_** check out Nick’s butt when I’m _right here?”_ Winston asked in exasperation.

 

“Uh yeah, about that? No,” Jess said as she exaggeratedly winked at Nick.

 

Nick chuckled to himself and smiled.

 

Winston grabbed the last of the bags and said “Ugh, _get a room,”_ as he went in the cabin and left.

 

“Were you really checking my butt out?” Nick asked with a coy smile as he walked up the porch steps towards her.

 

“You’re darn right I was checkin out that sweet booty,” Jess said in her Judy Garland voice.

 

Nick now stood in front of her, his smile downright predatory. She raised an eyebrow in question as he surged forward and wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

“Oh yeah?” Nick asked as he inched forward, his mouth millimeters away from hers.

 

“Yeah,” she said as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

 

_For like a second._

 

“ _HOLY SHIT, GUYS!!! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS, LIKE RIGHT NOW!”_ Schmidt yelled from below the porch.

 

Both Nick and Jess sighed in frustration as their lips drew apart. Nick removed his hands from Jess’s hair and laid them on either side of her against the porch banister. Jess pressed her forehead against his.

 

“ _OH MY GOD, WHY AREN’T YOU MOVING?! LIKE WHAT WERE YOU EVEN-_ were you guys having porch sex? Because 1. EW, Nicholas I thought I taught you better and 2. Jess, do you _really_ want splinters _there?”_ Schmidt said with a judgmental tone.

 

“Ah _hell no,_ ain’t nobody having porch sex on my watch; it’s bad enough we put up with your usual sex!” Winston said coming through the cabin’s screen door.

 

“ _WE’RE NOT HAVING PORCH SEX!”_ Nick exclaimed.

 

“ _Porch sex?”_

 

“ ** _Shut up!”_**

 

All four roommates stood still as they looked at each other in question. It was at the same time they all realized that that hadn’t come from anyone of them and they leapt to action. Nick put Jess behind him to shield her, Winston hid behind Jess and Schmidt clutched her leg in fear through the railing of the bottom of the porch’s banister.

 

“Who’s there?! I’ve got a bat and I’m not afraid to use it! I almost made it to the major leagues!” Nick shouted at the general area of the forest that surrounded the crappy cabin.

 

He was sure that that was where he had heard the unfamiliar voices.

 

“I didn’t know you almost made it to the majors,” Jess whispered.

 

“That’s because I didn’t. I don’t play baseball,” Nick scoffed, turning to look at her incredulously.

 

“Then why would you say that? Why would you lie about something so trivial like that? You don’t even have a bat,” Jess said with a scoff.

 

“Oh _my god, Jess, they didn’t know that!”_ Nick furiously whispered.

 

“What team were you going to play for?” Said one of the unfamiliar voices, coming from the forest area. The voice was definitely male

 

“Oh my f _ucking god, shut the hell up!”_ Said the other voice that had spoken earlier. This person sounded older than the other.

 

“Oh god, oh my god, we’re gonna die, aren’t we? _I’m gonna die in this-this fucked up Santa’s enchanted forest and it’s all your god damn fault, Jess!”_ Schmidt screeched.

 

“ _My_ fault? Why is it _my_ fault?” Jess asked defensively.

 

“Because you wanted to go _fucking camping! WHY COULDN’T WE HAVE GONE TO NEW YORK OR ANOTHER COUNTRY LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON?! WE’RE GONNA DIE AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, JESS DAY! YOU’RE A MURDERER! YOU PRACTICALLY SIGNED MY DEATH WARRANT!!!”_ Schmidt screeched in a panic.

 

Winston started violently sobbing into Jess’ back.

 

“Let go of my leg, Schmidt! You don’t deserve comfort!” Jess yelled as she shook his hand off.

 

“Both of you stop it! We’re not going to die, Schmidt! They’re probably just some idiot teenagers trying to scare us,” Nick said, trying to assure the gang.

 

He took a step forward.

 

“Nick _, what are you doing?”_ Jess asked voice shaky.

 

“Relax, I got this. Who’s out there?! Show yourselves or I’m calling the cops!” Nick yelled as he started walking down the porch’s steps.

 

“Aw _shit! Bail!”_ was heard as was the sound of sneakers scrambling in snow.

 

Nick took off and ran after them, followed by a worried Jess, a panicked Schmidt and a reluctant sobbing mess that was referred to as Winston.  Nick was already deep in the forest when he heard the tell-tale sound of someone falling in snow. Nick turned ahead to see a figure in a red hoodie getting up from the ground. He started to chase after the person when suddenly, he was tripped by a-a, _was that a tail?_

He fell face first in the snow, which stung. He wiped away the snow and looked up to see that the figure in the red hoodie was long gone. He cursed in frustration and tried to get up and immediately let out another string of curses. Fortunately, Jess and the guys showed up right afterwards.

 

“ _Oh my god, Nick!_ Are you okay?! What were you _thinking?!_ Oh wait, _you weren’t!”_ Jess screeched as she knelt down beside him and checked him over.

 

“Ugh, I’m fine, I think I just pulled something,” Nick answered as he groaned in pain.

 

“Did they do this to you, Nick? Oh let me at ‘em, no one does this to mah boi!” Schmidt said, his adrenaline finally kicking in apparently.

 

“Ugh, no I tripped over-over a tail, I think? I don’t know man,” Nick said as Jess and Winston helped him up.

 

“I don’t like this,” Winston said in a worried voice.

 

“Yeah, I could tell. You cried,” Nick said with a slight snicker he instantly regretted because oh the pain he felt was not worth it.

 

“Shut up, you’re the one that fell on your face.”

 

“Well this was horrible and I think we should leave; like now. I’ll pack,” Schmidt said enthusiastically.

 

“Hey, we are not leaving! We paid for this cabin and we’re going to enjoy it!” Jess said with a determined glint in her eyes.

 

“Excuse you, _Jessica,_ but I don’t know if you realized but _we almost died!”_ Schmidt spat at her.

 

“Schmidt, shut up. We’re not leaving. Now let’s go take Nick to a hospital.”

 

“Fineee,” Schmidt said like a bored teenager.

 

“Oh yeah, cuz that’s _so hard. Sorry I’m such a burden, Schmidt,”_ Nick said as sarcastically as physically possible.

 

“Eh, I’m use to it by now,” Schmidt responded as he helped support Nick.

 

Nick frowned so hard, he almost tripped himself;  _again._


	2. If I Could Take It Back, I Would

 

People don’t just _show up_ in Beacon Hills. No one just _casually_ visits this hell hole. So when this random group of people with an L.A license plate drove by Derek, he was rightfully suspicious. He drove to the Stilinski house and found the drive way devoid of the Sheriff’s cruiser, so he considered that a win.

Stiles put down his pencil so he could pick up his vibrating phone.

“Hello?”

“Strangers from L.A just drove by me.”

“Your point?” Stiles asked with disbelief into his phone because this had better not be why Derek had called him.

“I don’t know who they are,” Derek said not unlike how one would talk to a toddler.

“Yeah, that would be the text book definition of _strangers_ ,” Stiles said with just a hint of sarcasm.

Stiles didn’t even need to be there to know that Derek’s nostrils were flared.

“ _Stiles_ , how many people are there in this town that you don’t know?” Derek asked through gritted teeth.

“Non-ohhh, okay, I see your point. So what were they? Vampires, Werewolves or Witches? It better not be any more god damn rougaros because Dan was a handful enough.”

“I don’t know what they are but I intend to find out. Are you in?”

Stiles sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. He was dead tired and he still needed to finish this essay despite it being Winter break.

“Yeah, sure, why not? How far away are you?”

A honk was heard right outside his window.

_Show off._

“I’ll be there in a sec.”

He got up from his computer chair and slipped on his converse. He grabbed his red hoodie since he knew it would be chilly outside. It wasn’t snowing just yet but he knew it would be soon enough. He locked up after himself and looked around to make sure that no one was watching as he slipped into Derek’s Camaro. He didn’t need his neighbors telling his dad crazy rumors. ~~Especially since the ones concerning him already were crazy enough~~.

“So what did they even look like?”

“I don’t remember. I just know that they’re not from Beacon Hills.”

 

One Hour Later

 

Derek practically stomped his way into his old house as Stiles trailed behind him.

“Derek, man, talk to me,” Stiles panted as he was still out of breath from running away.

Derek dramatically kept walking until he stood by an old table that had somehow survived the wreckage. He then looked at it and then laid his palms out on it, making a loud noise that startled Stiles.

“ _Stiles,”_ Derek practically growled at the table.

Now Stiles didn’t take too kindly to having his name said like that. Had it been said in a more sexy circumstance, then _maybe_ he would have been into it.

“What, Derek?” Stiles asked as he leaned against an old ruin of a wall.

Derek actually turned around to face him which admittedly, spooked Stiles a little. Derek was looking at him like he was about to murder him and Stiles suddenly realized just how much a possibility the idea that Derek might kill him was possible. Still, he stood against the charred wall as if he was a casual wall flower and was completely unaffected by Derek’s glare.

“I brought you along because you’re the smart one of the group. Or should I say, I _thought_ you were the smart one of the group,” Derek said with a snarl.

Ok, _screw acting indifferent to it all._

“ _What did you just say to me? Oh I have **had it** up to here with your bullshit! Do you know how many fucking times you call me for useless shit?! Too many fucking times, that’s how many! If you wanted the smart one, next time call Lydia,” _ Stiles screeched until he was red in the face.

“Maybe I will next time! At least she can shut her fucking mouth!” Derek yelled back.

He regretted it instantly but it was too late and his pride wouldn’t allow him to take it back. Stiles clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground in embarrassment and hurt.

“Fine, then I guess I’m done here,” Stiles said scornfully.

“I guess you are,” Derek said, instantly hating himself even more.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Derek snarled in anger and turned around and flipped over what was left of the table. It cracked in half and there went the damn remains of the battered table. Derek slumped to the floor and rubbed his temple in frustration. This was getting ridiculous and as to what he was referring to, it was the growing attraction he was feeling towards a one Stiles Stilinski.

It had been a month ago that he had finally pieced together what was really keeping him in Beacon Hills and it had _pissed_ him off. Love was what had destroyed his family in the first place and Derek didn’t exactly think it would be the solution to all his troubles. Especially since the person he was in love with ~~yes, _in love with,_ he was that _fucked_~~  was a seventeen year old motor mouth who had a tendency to find trouble and leave Derek breathless.

He didn’t need nor _want_ this.

And yet everything and everyone kept telling him otherwise. You wouldn’t believe all the Witches, Werewolves and other supernatural creatures that would tell him that Stiles was his salvation. It was embarrassing and Derek always wanted to curl up and die each time. Thank god Stiles was oblivious to it all despite how clear it was to most. Derek was ever happy that Stiles didn’t know how infatuated he really was with him and he intended to keep it that way.

Stiles was a good if misguided person and he didn’t need someone like Derek fucking him up. So Derek, like always, usually self-sabotaged and it would make Stiles draw further away from him. Did it hurt Derek to see Stiles retract from him like he’d been burnt? Yes. But was it the right thing to do? Yes.

He cradled his head between his hands as if this would help him forget it all. He realized just how much he sounded like a teenage girl and he scoffed at himself as he got up from the floor. He figured he should at least call Scott and give him a heads up about the new people.


	3. Do Your Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short

 

“Okay, sweetie, that’s all we have to do. You’re done for the day. Don’t put any pressure on that foot, okay?” Nurse McCall said sweetly.

“Oh trust me, he won’t,” Jess said sternly, glaring at Nick from where he lay on the hospital bed.

“Just checking to make sure _he_ knows that,” Melissa McCall said with a genuine smile.

They had driven Nick to the nearest hospital in Beacon Hills where they were ushered into a room by one of the nicest people they had ever met. Melissa McCall was the nurse on duty when Nick was admitted and she was like their mother. She had given each of them candy and had even humored Winston by letting him play with her stethoscope.

“So are you folks new here? Did you just move here?”

“ _Oh God no_ and we never plan to…No offense, Melissa,” Schmidt said with clear disdain for the town.

Melissa chuckled.

“Oh lord knows what it must be like for you city people. So are you visiting relatives here in Beacon Hills? What are your families’ names? I might know them.”

“Oh no, we’re just vacationing here. None of us are even from California,” Jess explained.

Melissa laughed but abruptly stopped after she saw how serious the group looked.

“Oh you’re serious? You’re vacationing? _Here?”_ She asked in astonishment.

“Well yeah, I mean, we all live in California and we wanted to vacation somewhere in state and cheap and well we found a cute cabin here,” Jess said.

“You mean a shitty cabin? No offense to you, Melissa, you’re gorgeous, it’s this place that’s a dump,” Schmidt said without a second thought.

“Can’t have sunshine without a little rain,” Winston sang.

Melissa looked at them in disbelief because _wow._

“What? What is it?” Nick asked, noticing her peculiar expression.

“No, it’s nothing-just…Did you guys even research this place before you rented here?” Melissa asked cautiously.

“No...Why? What’s wrong with this place?” Winston asked suspiciously.

“Nothing! Ha-ha why would you think that? I’m just thinking, if you had just done some research, you could’ve probably gotten a better price for another cabin,” Melissa said in a rush as she checked over Nick’s chart so as not to have to look at any of them in the eye.

A knock was heard and a young nurse by the named Rory came in.

“Melissa, your son’s here to see you,” Rory said in a hurried English accent.

“Right, well I’ve got to go do that, you guys just stay here. I’ll be really quick and get Doctor Dorian to sign your release form,” she said in a hurry as she took Nick’s chart and headed out.

Rory left with her.

“Did anyone else find that weird?” Winston asked.

“A little but it’s probably nothing,” Nick answered.

“God I love her. Why can’t everyone be like Melissa McCall? What a queen,” Schmidt said as he looked at the door forlornly.

“I know right? What a babe,” Jess said.


	4. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also short, sorry.

 

“Hey mom, I brought you your favorite,” Scott said with a pleasant smile as he handed her a bag with food.

“Thanks honey, but we’ve got bigger issues,” Melissa said as she looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Scott asked as he subconsciously got in his Alpha pose.

“I don’t think it’s anything, really but it’s better to be safe than sorry. There’s these group of people who are vacationing here-”

Scott looked at her in bewilderment.

“Why-why would _anyone_ want to vacation in Beacon Hills? Don’t they know that like eight people die here every week?”

“I know! But they apparently didn’t look the place up before they came here. They seem harmless enough but my advice is that you check them out; just in case,” Melissa said as she started opening the bag containing her food.

“Well how do I do that?” Scott asked with a frown.

“I don’t know. Invite them to a lacrosse game or something. Show ‘em around town, Scott, just- _is this cornbread?_ Did you get me cornbread? _They don’t sell cornbread at Moe’s, do they sell it now?”_

“What? No, mom, I made you cornbread. I know you like it,” Scott said without much thought.

She hugged him really tight and kissed his cheek.

“God, I don’t know what I did to get a son like you but thank god.”

Scott beamed with pride.

“But seriously, go take care of them,” Melissa said, cornbread stuffed between her cheeks as she pointed at a door right by them.

Scott sighed as he prepared himself for whatever he’d have to face. Melissa tsked and walked off to the Nurses’ lounge. Scott took a deep breath and walked into the hospital room. What greeted him was not at all what he had expected.

“Heeey,” Scott said awkwardly to the four strangers.

There was a pretty girl with big blue eyes and bangs, an attractive dark skinned man with nice facial hair, another guy that wore clothes like Jackson but made facial expressions that oddly resembled Stiles’s and lastly, a guy laying on the hospital bed with a grouchy face that reminded Scott of a turtle he’d seen at Sea World when he was eight.

“Um hello?” Said the preppy looking guy that now that Scott looked at him, he realized the guy looked like a weird hybrid of Jackson and Stiles.

“Have you guys, uh, seen my mom? I thought she might have come in here, they told me she was your nurse and hey are you guys new to Beacon Hills? That’s awesome, I’m Scott,” Scott said, pulling the words out of his ass because he was completely unprepared.

“Weren’t you just talking to your mom right outside our window? Or was I hallucinating? Oh My God, they’ve drugged me, _I’ve been drugged unwillingly!”_ The turtle man screeched as he clutched his hospital bed sheets.

“O _h My God, Nick, get a hold of yourself!_ You just lightly sprained your foot! The doctor told you you’d be able to take off the gauze in like a week! You didn’t even need any medication!” The girl said with her weird 60s kind of voice. Scott could easily imagine her being a 60s anchorwoman.

“Then there’s something in the water!” _Nick_ said as he looked around the room in paranoia.

“O _h My God, I drank the water here!”_  The Jackson/ Stiles Hybrid said as he stuck out his tongue and attempted to scrub it.

“Schmidt, Nick, stop it! God, you guys are so dramatic,” the girl said as she got up and poured water into one of the disposable plastic cups by the sink.

“There’s nothing in the water,” Scott said, trying to assure them until he remembered that he lived in Beacon Hills and you just really never know what was what in this town.

“But just in case, Jess, why don’t you put the nice cup of water down?” The man with facial hair said, sounding extremely worried.

“I’m glad you  guys care so much but I have to do this,” Jess said just before she quickly downed her cup of water.

“Noooo!” Nick, _Schmidt,_ and the man with facial hair said simultaneously.

Of course nothing happened to Jess but her friends still looked at her in worry.

“See? Nothing happened! And anyways, Nick, you weren’t hallucinating. We all saw Melissa talking to Scott outside your hospital room. Remember? Scott was standing right in front of our window. We all said he was just as hot as-I mean, we all, ah _fuck_ ,” Jess said at first to reassure them but she just ended up clamping her mouth shut.

Scott smiled despite her obvious embarrassment.

“Okay, so if you knew exactly where your mom was, why’d you come in here asking for her?” The dark skinned man asked.

“Okay, fine, you caught me. My mom thought it would be a good idea if I showed you guys around town because you guys look like a mess,” Scott said, hoping his words would work despite how lame they sounded.

Nick, Jess, Schmidt and the other guy looked put out by the very idea of hanging out with Scott. Scott realized this and quickly spoke up.

“I mean, you guys don’t have to, like I’m not gonna make you. But I do live here so of course I know all the _cool_ places.”

The gang considered his proposal.

“Okay but the real question: how old are you?” Jess asked in concern.

“Eighteen,” Scott lied.

“Good enough for me, I’m Winston Bishop, that’s Jess Day, Nick Miller and Schmidt. We’re all roommates. Welcome to the club,” _Winston_ said as he shook Scott’s hand.

“Yeah, cool,” Scott said, chuckling awkwardly as he sent the pack a text that read: **_MEET UP AT THE PARK BRING LACROSSE GEAR._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease leave comments


	5. Your Friends, Scott?

 

“ _Is this cornbread?”_ Jess asked as she got into Scott’s car.

“Uh yeah, I made some for my mom,” Scott said as he got behind the wheel.

 “Aw that’s so sweet can I have some?” Jess asked.

“Oh please, I make cornbread all the time. My cornbread is _deluxe_ so your digestive system might have a hard time digesting that sub-par cornbrea-“was all Schmidt could get out before Jess jammed a piece of cornbread into his mouth.

“Oh my- _OH MY GOD,_ this is- _this is amazing!_ Marry me-what? Who said that, ha ha,” Schmidt garbled as he proceeded to stuff more cornbread into his mouth.

“Thanks? I guess?” Scott said with a frown as he saw Schmidt grab another piece of cornbread through his rearview mirror.

“Just take the compliment, my friend,” Winston said a bit too close for comfort into Scott’s ear.

Scott said smiled awkwardly and shifted closer to his side of the car.

“Wow this is some good cornbread, Scott. You’re like the cornbread king,” Nick said as he shoved another piece of cornbread into his mouth.

“Thanks, Nick,” Scott said, chuckling a little because what a strange compliment.

“So where are we going?” Schmidt asked around the piece of cornbread in his mouth.

“Well I figured I’d take you guys to a lacrosse game my friends and I were just having. It’s nothing big, just a bunch of friends hanging out,” Scott explained as he pull out of his parking space and started to drive down the street.

“Oh okay. So what’re your friends like? I’d like to know who I’ll be talking to. Like whom should I avoid?” Jess asked.

“Yeah, what’re they like? And don’t tell me they’re a bunch of meat head frat boys because I get enough of those guys at my bar,” Nick said as he put his arm around Jess which made him accidentally jostle Schmidt’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me and these youths better not be like those hipsteristic jerk offs that live across from us,” Schmidt said, looking out the window dramatically.

“Are you just saying that because they called you old?” Winston asked.

“Pfft _no,_ ” Schmidt said in a manner that meant that that was exactly why he said that.

“Okay, uh well, they’re not _meat heads_ or hipsters,” Scott explained, feeling a bit overwhelmed by these people.

“So what’re they like? Like just describe your friends, Scott” Jess said.

“Okay. So there’s Stiles. He’s my best friend-he’s like a brother and he’s really funny. He’s got moles and freckles like crazy and he’s clumsy,” Scott said, chuckling because god was Stiles clumsy.

“Freckles and moles? Looks like I’ve got competition,” Schmidt said.

“Oh shut up,” Jess said without much heat.

“No one could ever replace you, ya big lug,” Nick said, as he grabbed Schmidt’s chin and squeezed it.

“Don’t patronize me and continue, Scott,” Schmidt said, jerking out of Nick’s grasp.

“Yeah and then there’s Kira. She’s my girlfriend and she’s-she’s, well, _great,_ ” Scott said, smiling goofily.

“I bet she is, man,” Winston said nicely.

“Yeah, thanks, man. She’s adorable and her parents actually like me -“

“Wow I can’t wait to meet her but Scott, y _our friends?_ ” Jess said, interrupting him.

“Right, so uh well, there’s Lydia and she’s a ban- _A BANJO PLAYER! Yeahhh,_ ” Scott said, drinking from a water bottle that had been in his cup holder so he could avoid the odd looks he got from the group.

“So uh, Lydia, she’s really smart and sassy. She and Stiles are always arguing because they’re both really sassy and smart-well, actually, Stiles says he’s more sarcastic than sassy but I don’t really see a difference.”

“Actually there is a difference, I would know, I’m an English teacher,” Jess said proudly.

Nick smiled and kissed her cheek. Schmidt pretended to gag and Winston just rolled his eyes. Scott thought it was adorable and made him anticipate seeing Kira at the park.

“That’s cool! So Jess, you’re an English teacher and you’re a bartender, Nick?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” Nick said, paying more attention to the way Jess had her hand on his leg.

“So what do you do, Schmidt? Winston?” Scott asked as he made a right.

“I work for a marketing company,” Schmidt said smugly.

“Um, well, I’m on the path of self-discovery," Winston said.

“Winston doesn’t have a job; he’s a free loader,” Schmidt said right behind Scott’s headrest.

“You know, Schmidt, you’re one of the _rudest_ people I have ever met and I’ve known Nick my whole life,” Winston said, turning around to say this directly to Schmidt’s face.

Schmidt’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“Hey!” Nick said in protest.

A fight was brewing but before it could begin-

“ _So Scott-YOUR FRIENDS?”_ Jess blurted out.

“Oh yeah, uh I already said Stiles, Kira and uh…”

“Lydia?” Nick said helpfully.

“Yeah, okay, so uh there’s Isaac and he’s really cool. He had a pretty rough childhood but he’s past it. Stiles and Isaac don’t really get along but I think it’s just cuz Stiles gets jealous,” Scott said, feeling that somehow, somewhere, those particular words were going to come back and haunt him.

“Allison is my ex-girlfriend but we’re really good friends-and _not like that!_ ” Scott said, red faced.

Nick chuckled but stopped immediately when he saw Jess looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Your friends, Scott?” Nick said meekly because Jess wasn’t looking at him and he feared he did something wrong.

“Right, um Erica and Boyd are dating. Erica is really flirty and Boyd is really quiet and serious,” Scott explained, briefly looking at them in the rearview mirror.

“They sound like polar opposites, how do they make that work?” Jess asked.

“You’re polar opposites, how do you and Nick work? Yeah, thought so, stop interrupting Scott. Go on, Scott,” Schmidt said rudely.

“Oh okay and then there’s Danny and he’s cool. He’s Hawaiian and has a lot of dimples and he smells really nice. So yeah, those are my friends and we’re here.”

And true to his word, the gang was in fact in front of a park and a group of people were standing by a powder blue jeep and a Camaro obviously waiting for them. Nick squeezed Jess’s hand; Schmidt moved closer to the couple and Winston’s eye twitched.

 

Scott should have known it was going to be rough.


	6. You Did What Now, Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this has been my favorite chapter to write.

 

“ _Oh my god it’s the people from the fucking cabin_ ,” Stiles blurted aloud to no one in particular.

The pack had all gathered minus Isaac, Allison, Erica and Boyd. Allison and Isaac were spending time with Mr. Argent but they had promised to come by later. Well, _Allison_ promised _._ Even if Isaac had promised, Stiles still wouldn’t have believed him. Erica and Boyd were at Boyd’s grandmother’s house, so they had an actual excuse ~~that lady was nice but also terrifying, Stiles would know~~ ~~she had babysat him once~~. Unfortunately, _Derek_ was there but Stiles refused to look at him to which Derek didn’t even bat an eyelash at this behavior. This infuriated Stiles but _he_ was a good actor and he didn’t let his anger show.

“The strangers Derek and you stalked for no apparent reason?” Lydia asked with pursed lips.

Stiles squinted his eyes and said “Your sass is currently unnecessary, Lydia Martin.”

“You made a poor stranger require medical attention,” Lydia said with a raised brow.

Stiles scoffed.

“Guys, what are we even gonna do with these people?” Kira asked, worried.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Danny said as he pulled something out of the back of Stiles’s jeep.

He looked confident and comfortable, finally, around the pack. It had taken a while, but everyone in the pack ~~Derek~~  had finally accepted him.

“We’re gonna play lacrosse,” Danny said as he gripped his lacrosse stick.

 

Meanwhile in the car

“Winston, you’re in the front, you get out first!”

“Aw come on, you know the black guy always dies first in a scary movie!”

“This isn’t a scary movie! This is real life! Now be a man and go out first!”

“Teenagers are scary-they scare me,” Winston said, turning to face his friends.

“I thought your only fears were Werewolves and the night,” Nick said with a frown.

“Well I’m also scared of teenagers. They’re intimidating. Like Werewolves and the night. Man, I better never run into a teenage Werewolf at night because I’m pretty sure I’ll piss myself.”

No one noticed how Scott had suddenly started to sweat profusely.

“Gu-guys, they’re cool. Look, _I’ll_ get out first,” Scott said, hoping to get to the pack and warn them.

He had just unbuckled his seat belt when-

“ _Scott,_ ” Schmidt said, slapping Scott’s chest.

“ _I got this,”_ Schmidt said as he took off his seat belt and left the car.

“Nooo don’t let him go first! Then they’ll think we’re all like him! Schmidt stop!” Jess yelled as she undid her seat belt and chased after Schmidt.

“Jess-wait for me! Don’t- _ow fuck my foot!_ ” Nick winced out as he _tried_ to run after Jess.

“Oh I got you, man,” Winston said before lifting Nick up bridal style.

“Hey! What are you-wow, Winnie, you’re really strong-you know what, let’s do this. Take us to them,” Nick said chuckling as Winston carried him over to where everyone was.

Scott sighed and quickly got out of the car. He felt emotionally drained. He saw Kira and flashed her a smile. She was about to walk over to him when-

“ _Well hello there-_ “

“Don’t talk to me,” Lydia said with a roll of her eyes to Schmidt.

“Wow, r _ude,_ but okay. Hi everyone, my name is Schmidt. These are my fellow associates: Jessica Day, Winston Bishop and my man, Nick Miller-“

“Schmidt, I am not nor have I ever, been your man,” Nick said as Winston lowered him to the ground.

“If anything, he’s my man,” Jess said with a smirk as she wrapped Nick’s arms around her waist.

“Am I no one’s man?” Winston asked.

“You can be my man,” a boy with moles and freckles everywhere said.

He was tall and lanky and his crazy sex hair made him look even more eccentric than that comment made him look.

“I might just take you up on that offer,” Winston said, chuckling as he formed hand guns and made shooting noises at the boy.

The kid threw his head back and laughed genuinely.

“This is Stiles,” Scott said in amusement.

“The-the funny one, right?” Jess asked, looking at Scott for confirmation.

“You’ve been talkin’ about me, Scotty boy?” Stiles asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah they wanted to know about you guys so I told them everything,” Scott said in an unassuming manner.

Both groups of friends gave Scott a _look._

“What?” Scott asked in confusion.

“Scott, a w _ord,_ ” the red head that Schmidt had tried to hit on earlier said with pursed lips.

Scott looked at the cute Asian girl with an apologetic smile and gave her the one minute hand as he walked over to red head and Stiles followed suit. The red head was either Lydia or Allison but Jess bet it was Lydia. A very ruggedly handsome man with thick eyebrows and a leather jacket huddled with them. They crowded Scott and started talking to him in hushed whispers.

“Uh guys, over here,” Nick said off to the side.

The gang huddled around him.

“Okay, why are _we_ in a huddle?” Winston asked.

“Because they’re in a huddle and it felt weird not to be in a huddle,” Nick explained.

“ _Yeah,_ why are _they_ in a huddle?” Jess asked, looking at her room mates.

“I don’t know, maybe they’re planning to prank us?” Winston said.

“No, they distinctly started to huddle after Scott let it slip that we wanted some information about them,” Jess explained.

“Maybe they’re ex-cons?” Winston offered up.

“Oh please, they’re far too young to be cons, much less e _x-_ cons,” Schmidt said with rolled eyes.

“Hey you’re never too young to be a con,” Nick said.

“Maybe they’ve had an orgy and they’re making sure Scott didn’t tell us?” Schmidt said, peeking over to look at them.

“That would have been awesome,” Winston said forlornly.

“For some reason, I feel like it’s something like that,” Jess said, thinking about the weird vibe she got off these people.

“Hey, why are we even here? We don’t even know these people, we barely know Scott,” Nick said, leaning all his weight onto his right side.

“Nick’s right. We’re in a strange town with strangers. They could be serial killers. They could kill us,” Jess said as she looked over around the park.

A boy with dimples and a girl with Asian descent stood by the powder blue jeep. When they saw Jess looking their way, they smiled and waved at her.

“What freaks,” Jess said as she quickly looked away.

“Seriously. Guys, I think we should just bail,” Nick said as he drew his jacket closer around himself.

“Will the both of you shut up? You’re being paranoid. Look, we’re just a bunch of young adults having a nice one on one pow wow with America’s youth of today. We’ll play a little Lecruz with them-“

“That’s not how you pronounce Lacrosse, Schmidt-“

“Jess, what have we said about interrupting other people? It’s very middle class and you’re wrong, it’s actually French, you’re the one mispronouncing it, get cultured,” Schmidt said a self-satisfied smirk.

 

A few yards away from them

“What, they just wanted to know what you guys were like before they met you! I was just trying to make things less awkward!”

“You _idiot_ , you sold us out to them, didn’t you?!” Derek growled out which made Scott’s eyes turn red in warning.

“Okay, no, put it back in your pants, you’re both the prettiest Alpha. Seriously though, cut that shit out,” Stiles said as he put himself between both of them.

“Thank you, Stiles and let’s try to assess the damage,” Lydia said as she zeroed in on Scott’s micro-expression.

“Look, I don’t even know what I apparently did _wrong_!” Scott exclaimed.

“Scott, we’re not sure who these people are. So for now, we need to think of these people as our enemies and what do we do with our enemies?” Stiles asked expectantly.

Scott did not disappoint.

“We keep our enemies close,” Scott said instinctively.

“Exactly!” Stiles said as he smiled and gripped Scott’s shoulder encouragingly, never looking in Derek’s direction.

“So what did you tell them, exactly?”

 

 

“ _Oh MY GOD, NO ONE PRONOUNCES IT LIKE THAT!”_

_“FRENCH PEOPLE-“_

_“OH FORGET THE DAMN FRENCH-“_

_“DON’T SPEAK ABOUT THE FRENCH LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME, THEY ARE A CULTURED PEOPLE-“_

_“A WEE WEE NAPOLEAN BONPARTE HON HON BAGUETTE-“_

_“STOP MOCKING THE FRENCH-“_

“Are they always like this?” _Danny,_ the dimpled Hawaiian boy asked as he handed Nick and Winston a Gatorade bottle.

“Pretty much. We usually just let them hash it out. Hey, what’s up with the weather up here? It’s snowing by our cabin but it’s just chilly here. What’s up with that?” Nick asked before he chugged his Gatorade.

After it became apparent that Jess and Schmidt were not going to call it quits anytime soon, Nick and Winston had walked over to Danny and Kira and struck up a conversation. They had even been nice enough to let Nick sit on the Jeep’s floor. His foot had been killing him and Jess and Schmidt’s argument was really doing anything for his head.

“I don’t know, it’s Beacon Hills, the weather here is weird,” Kira said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Huh,” Nick and Winston said as they sipped from their Gatorade bottles and looked over to where Schmidt and Jess were still at it.

 

“ _Sassy? Really, Scott?_ That’s how you describe me to people? As _sassy?”_ Lydia asked with narrowed eyes.

“Well, I mean, he’s not wrong. Like you’re sassing him right now,” Stiles said as he gestured with a hand the space between Scott and Lydia.

“Yes but out of all my other attributes like for example: my IQ, my beauty or how many times I’ve saved him, he reduces me to being just sassy!” Lydia said.

Stiles was about to argue with that statement but then realized how right she was.

“You know what, Scott? You kind of belittled her as a person with that comment.”

“I’m sorry but I did mention you were smart,” Scott said, trying to save himself.

“You _mentioned it._ You _elaborated_ on my sassiness,” Lydia explained.

“You’re right, I’m sorry I belittled you. I’ll fix it, I promise,” Scott said sincerely.

“I think that would be best,” Lydia said with snobbish tilt of her head.

“What did you tell them about me?” Derek asked, reminding everyone that wasn’t Stiles that he was still there despite the haughty silence.

Not even once had Stiles looked at him and Derek could smell the faint scent of anger under Stiles’s current mood. He had to stop himself from whining like the puppy he was not.

“Oh I didn’t mention you,” Scott said without so much as a thought before he went back to giving Lydia puppy eyes.

Derek’s expression soured even more than usual and Stiles couldn’t help but look at him and laugh. Derek chanced a look his way and Stiles immediately sobered up. Derek sighed.

 

“ _JESSICA, GET OFF ME!_ Just because you’re wrong and I’m not does not mean you need to resort to being childi-“

“ _I know what you are but what am I?”_ Jess said childishly as she sat on top of Schmidt’s back.

His face was mushed into the grass which slightly muffled his words.

“Or mah Gord gef off meh!” He said into the grass before lifting his head and spitting out grass.

“Nope,” Jess said as she settled even more into Schmidt’s back.

“Your butt is bony and it’s s _tabbing me!_ ”

“Hey! Don’t talk about my girlfriend’s butt, Schmidt,” Nick yelled from where he was sitting on a picnic table playing cards with Winston, Danny and Kira.

“Do you have any twos?” Winston asked.

“Uhh no, go fish,” Kira said as she looked over her cards.

“Damn it, I really thought you guys would have twos,” Winston said in frustration as he picked up more cards.

“Okay guys, let’s pla-“was all Scott got out before he took in the sight before him.

Both Jess and Schmidt stopped fighting against each other; Jess even helped Schmidt off the ground.

“So are we playing ball or w _hat?”_ Schmidt asked aggressively, hoping to recover some of his dignity despite the grass stains all over his wrinkled clothes.

His hair was a mess and it made Jess smug.

“Yeeah, so there’s a really nice field where we can play. There’s even some bleachers where those of us who can’t play can sit,” Stiles said, eyeing the gauze on Nick’s foot.

“Excellent. Boys, put on your dancing shoes. We’re gonna kick some youth ass and play ball,” Schmidt said.

“You’re not even playing ball-“

“ _Not now, Jessica. Not ever,_ ” Schmidt said as he walked with Danny, Scott and Stiles to get the rest of the Lacrosse stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to casually tell you that this is all fun and games because the next chapter is going to make you cry. Merry fucking Christmas


	7. Jess, What Have You Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be better at updating, so here ya go.

 

Most of the pack was playing, save for Lydia and Derek. Derek wasn’t playing because he had never liked Lacrosse. Basketball and Baseball? Understandable. Lacrosse? Not so much. Lydia, on the other hand, had refused to ruin her hair and although it was a dumb thing to make her sit out the game, Derek didn’t blame her ~~she’s got nice her so what~~. He actually didn’t know why he was even there watching this stupid game but as soon as the group text had gone out, Lydia had made it explicitly clear he’d better be there or his balls would leave him ~~he would be a fool to not fear that woman okay?~~

So there he sat, squished between Lydia and the new girl, Jess(?) was her name(?) This _Jess_ girl was a mop of bangs, big blue eyes and clearly had a terrible sense of self preservation because here she was, trying to _talk to Derek_.

“Wow, you’re uh, you’re really fit. Do you go to the gym a lot?” She asked, smiling like the world was a happy place and unicorns shit rainbows.

“No,” he responded monotonously.

“Wow, grumpy, who died?” Jess asked, bumping her elbow into him.

Derek’s heart stopped.

 ****  


In fact, everyone’s heart stopped. Scott heard the comment all the way on the field and stopped dead in his tracks which consequently made Schmidt whack him in the face with his lacrosse stick. As Scott fell to the ground, Derek forgot to breathe and like a complete robot, he got up mechanically from his seat on the bleachers and walked away from all of them.

“What? Was it something I said?” Jess asked, oblivious to what she had done.

“Jess...His whole family died in a house fire,” Allison, who had finally arrived with Isaac, said.

“Oh..Oh..OH MY GOD, _WHAT HAVE I DONE!_ ” Jess screeched as she burst into tears.

“Oh wow..That’s-that’s, guh, _Jesus, Jess_ ,” Nick said, not knowing what was the right thing to say to that.

“Jess, Jess, what’s going on?” Winston asked as he trotted over to the bleachers.

They had decided to call it as Scott had a massive headache and it was all Schmidt’s fault.

“Winston, I just said the worst thing possible and I need to go-I need to go apologize right now,” she sobbed out as she jumped off the bleachers and ran to the parking lot.

“Jess, wait-don’t! God, she never listens,” Nick sighed.

“What’d she say and where’s the really attractive scary dud-Derek, where’s Derek?” Winston asked as he took a seat.

 

Nick was about to answer him when-

“Seriously, Schmidt, I’m fine. It didn’t even hurt that much,” Scott said loudly as he joined them, waving off Schmidt’s frantic hands.

“ _Yeah, that’s what all the athletes say! Let me check you over, Scott. Don’t take one for the team, you could have a concussion, oh my God, I am so sorry_ ,” Schmidt babbled.

“For the last time, Schmidt, you don’t have to apologize. That’s just how the game is,” Scott explained as Kira and Stiles helped him sit on the bleachers.

This didn’t really help matters because it only made Schmidt even more enamored with Scott.

“Derek-well, Derek’s family is kinda gone and Jess didn’t know and asked him who died,” Nick answered, wincing.

“She said _WHAT?!_ ” Stiles squawked.

“Wow, she done-she done goofed up, God, I’m sorry I don’t know what to say,” Winston said in slight embarrassment.

“No one knows what to say so we usually don’t bring it up,” Lydia responded curtly.

“Guys, he already left before I got there. Does anyone know where he could be? I need to apologize, I need to apologize right now, God, I screwed up,” Jess puffed out, out of breath from running after Derek.

“I know where he’ll be, I’ll drive you,” Stiles said, surprising everyone, even himself.


	8. Lie To The Truth

 

“You’re not a terrible person.”

“Yes I am! _God, I can’t believe I even said that!_ ” Jess said as she covered her face with her hands in shame.

She was in Stiles’ jeep along with the man himself. No one else had dared to go with them and Jess didn’t blame them. She had fucked up; big time.

“Look, you didn’t know,” Stiles rambled as he fiddled with his car’s radio.

“Yeah, but still. Also on a completely different topic, you look like the guy I almost lost my virgin- _I mean, you-you look like a guy I met at prom Oh My God, what is wrong with me?!”_ Jess screeched.

“Shutting up now,” she said as she pretend zippered her mouth shut.

Stiles snickered and said “Well, I’m flattered. Good to know I’m not the only person who word vomits.”

Jess turned to him.

“Really? _You_ word vomit?”

Stiles leveled her a look.

“There’s a reason that word was invented. And that reason is me. I babble like there’s no tomorrow, it’s part of my _charm_ ,” Stiles said with an over exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows.

“Hey now, Mister, you keep that charm in check, I’m a taken lady,” Jess said with her Judy Garland voice.

Stiles laughed in delighted surprise.

“Well, Jess, now, I-I can’t promise you anything but I’ll try,” Stiles said in a God awful Kermit the frog impersonation.

“That was terrible!” Jess said, giggling.

“Hey, I tried,” Stiles said, hooking a left.

“So where do you think he’ll be?” Jess asked, changing the topic.

Stiles glanced at her in pity.

“What?” Jess asked.

“You’re not gonna like it,” Stiles answered grimly.

****  
  


He knew it was morbid but as horrible as it was, this was the only place where he felt like himself. This was the only place where he could let the decay of the walls strip away his pride and the smell of ash would choke him but it would make him stronger; it always did.

Laura was supposed to be the Alpha not him, _God_ , never him. It was suppose to happen so later on in life, when his mother was just a breath away from her last; not like this, never like this. He remembered the day as if it had happened yesterday.

 

He was in art class staring at a blank canvas when he felt something inside him be plucked like how one would a violin string.

And then it was _ripped out of him_ and he cried out in pain, and his hands were shaking and something was wrong, _something was horribly wrong_ and then Laura burst into his class crying, her eyes red, and _he knew_.

When they got to the house, the firefighters had beat them but they were all too late.

 

And he knew, _he knew it was her;_ _she_  did this.

 

The brush in his hand dropped and he looked down to see he was shaking.

Huh.

He picked up a nearby rag and used it to clean his hands. It was pointless to be painting the backroom of his old family home but it calmed him. It helped clear his head and he needed that. He looked around at the burnt shell of what he used to call home, and no, that wasn’t quite correct because he still thought of this as home because it was broken and he himself was broken; it was only fitting. Had things been different, had this house still been in it’s glory, had his family still been alive, they would’ve probably be having their weekly barbecue.

Derek could picture it, picture bringing Stiles for his family to meet. They would’ve loved him, loved him almost as much as Derek did.

“No no no, _oh my God,_ I can’t apologize there, _this is horrible!_ ”

Derek looked at his front door in surprise and as expected, _Stiles_ didn’t even knock.

“What are **you** doing here?” Derek asked through gritted teeth.

Stiles smelled briefly like hurt but it turned so fast into anger that Derek couldn’t even process the reason for it before Stiles opened his mouth and said “I’m here for an apology, Asshole.”

A masochist was the perfect word to describe Derek because he promptly replied “So you’ve come to your senses and now you’re here to apologize about yesterday?”

Stiles turned livid and sneered as he said “Wow, you’re really asking for it.”

“ _Asking for what_?” Derek growled out.

Stiles saw red and he raised his fist but Derek was too fast for him. He grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back, pulling Stiles flush against him.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Stiles snarled, as he strained against Derek.

Derek snarled in response, breath hot against Stiles’ ear as they were about the same height. Stiles’ breath hitched and his heart stuttered and it was terrifying because the _same thing was happening to Derek and this wasn’t funny, this isn't-_

“ _You get off on this, don’t you? Pissing me off?_ ” Stiles spat, straining to look Derek in the eye.

Derek growled and it just made Stiles smile cruelly and their faces were practically touching now, Derek had let up on his restraint-

“Hi- _OH MY GOD_ , I didn’t, uh, I didn’t see anything, oh my god _I didn’t mean to interrupt!_ ” Jess, the girl from earlier squeaked as she covered her eyes and stood in what use to be the dining room.

Derek released Stiles harshly and Stiles moved away from him just as harsh.

“Are you-you guys done?” Jess asked, peeking from around the corner of the room’s doorway.

“Done doing what? Talking, because yeah, we really fucking are,” Stiles fumed, giving his back to Derek.

“Weren’t you guys-oh- _oh_ -you weren’t! Oh my God, I thought you guys were having sex,” Jess laughed.

Stiles laughed coldly as he said “Derek? Ha ha, nice one, Jess. Besides I’m straight and even if I was gay or bi, I still wouldn’t do Derek. In fact, _if we were the last fucking people on this fucking planet, I still wouldn’t fuck him.”_

His back was turned to Derek therefore he didn’t see Derek’s reaction to those words but Jess did, Jess saw.

“Oh, uh, hey, Stiles, can I talk to Derek alone?” She asked in feigned casualness.

“Yeah, I’m done here,” Stiles said venomously as he walked out the front door without so much as a glance back.

Jess looked at Derek with a cautious yet curious gaze. Like a robot, Derek wiped all emotion off his face and looked at her blankly, but it was too late, she had seen him, she had seen past the walls and at his fragile, crumbled heart; she saw his brokenness.

“What do you want, Jess?” Derek snapped, turning from her line of vision so he could look at what he had painted.

“I came here to apologize,” Jess said, feeling braver as she walked closer to him.

Well she felt braver until she saw a rat and shrieked; Derek rolled his eyes.

“Just leave,” Derek said, picking up his paint brush.

Jess, however, was never one to be ordered around.

“Look, Mister! I’m sorry that I made a very inappropriate joke and I am here, trying to apologize-”

“Yeah, so you can feel better about yourself. You think you’re the first person to make a joke about my family before?” The words come out of Derek’s mouth, leaving him feeling hollow as per usual.

Jess winced, making Derek consider his work done but then again, Derek had never run into the likes of Jessica Day.

“I want to help you; to make up for what I said to you,” Jess said.

Derek looked at her incredulously.

“You wanna help me? How? Are you gonna bring them back because believe me, _I’m all ears_ ,” he sneered.

Jess took a deep breath and breathed out “I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the way you flinched when he said what he did.”

The comment startled him so much he actually dropped his paintbrush; Jess smiled smugly.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about but you need to leave,” Derek stammered as he got down to pick up the brush which was proving much more difficult than anticipated because he was shaking and the brush just wouldn’t-

Jess handed him the brush.

“You really like Stiles, don’t you?” She murmured gently, her blue eyes searching his.

She must have put a spell on him because he found himself saying “Yes,” in the quietest of voices.

He hastily took the brush and stood up.

Jess herself stood up, gracefully, and asked him “Do you like him or do you love him?”

And that’s the thing, isn’t it? It’s one thing to admit to yourself that you’re in love. It’s something entirely different to admit it to someone else. Was this what it felt like to have a heart attack? Werewolves didn’t normally get those and yet-

“Oh my God, Derek, breathe! It’s not like I’m going to tell him, _jeez_ ,” Jess said as she clutched his shoulder.

Huh, he hadn’t even noticed she was standing that close to him.

“Look, it’s going to be okay. In fact, it’s going to be spectacular,” she **_sang._**

“Don’t do that,” Derek said even though he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh hush, you. I’m gonna help you get your man. _I’m gonna Parent Trap this bitch!_ ”

**  
Derek started to hyperventilate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments down below. I do love feedback and your opinions.


End file.
